The Unexpected Side of People
by LeighSamuels33
Summary: This is basicaly a story to show the different unexpected side of mainly Emmet and Rosalie. MAybe a little of Jasper also. EmmetxRosalie with BellaxEdward and JasperxAlice also in it. Lols really bad at summarizing. sorry
1. The Three Words That Lead to Everything

**THE THREE WORDS**

Chat room A has the following Members

Emmet

Rosalie

**Emmet: **Hey babe. Happy 1 month anniversary!! =D

**Rosalie: **Awwww thanks babe, but wait we've been going out now for 5 months.

Emmet: Don't you think I know that silly. Its Pie Day so I just round down.

Rosalie: What are you talking about? Its not even Pi Day. You can be a true idiot at times, do you know that?

Emmet: Oh, to me it is because I tried competing in a pie eating contest today, and I only ate 1 ¼ pies so I just keep rounding things down to one now. (feeling really satisfied with himself.)

Rosalie: Ok so uh, are we going out later?

Emmet: Yea, I can take you to sign up for the pie eating contest if you want to do it with me. it's the perfect way to spend our 1 month anniversary.

Rosalie: Emmet two things

Its our 5 MONTH anniversary!

Eww, you can go eat your pies and I'll watch but I am not messing up my new manicure for our "1 MONTH ANIVERSARY PIE EATING CONTEST DATE"!!!!!

Emmet: Fine Rose. I'll pick you up 7 and make it a surprise! =D

Rosalie: You are so odd, but fine, but no pie eating contest!

Emmet: I know but I'll save that for this weekend. But get all nice and fancy for tonight.

Rosalie: Ok fine

Emmet: Oh and Rose, I love You

Rosalie: Aww Emm I love you 2

Chat room B has the following members:

Jasper

Alice

Edward

Bella

Alice: Jasper! I just realized we forgot to kiss in the hall today at my locker to wish each other a happy day. = C

Jasper: Yea, I know and I had the worst day ever because of it.

Bella; Omg you two are like those annoying couples who make out forever in front of everyone.

Edward: Yea, I'm afraid my love is right. There is no escaping you two.

Alice: Do you have something to say Edwardo? Huh. =0

Jasper: Yea, I happen to like my compulsive make out sessions with my girlfriend whom I love. Don't hate just because we love each other.

Bella: Fine (fed up)

Edward: Same here ( also fed up, and hurt that he insulted him and Bella's love.)

Alice: So, have any of you guys seen Rose?

*Rosalie enter chat room*

Rosalie: Hi guys! =D

Alice: Hi Rose

Bella: Hey Rosalie

Edward: Hey, how's it going?

Jasper: Hey what up with ya?

Rosalie: Uh Jasper when did you start talking like that. Anyways Bella, Alice new chat room now!. No guys your not allowed!

Bella: Sure

Alice: Yuppers

*Alice, Bella, & Rosalie left chat room*

Chat room C has the following members:

Alice

Bella

Rosalie

Alice: So whats up?

Rosalie: I officially am confused about my boyfriend. But a good way.

Bella: Oh, sounds "saucy". Explain!

Rosalie: Ok so me and him were iming each other earlier. He said Happy Anniversary but he kept saying 1 month! ( still frustrated about that) Then he explains the reason why he kept saying one was because he was in a pie eating contest and he only ate 1 ¼ pies so he just keeps rounding things down to one for today. He then pushes it by saying we should go to that same pie eating contest together for our date later. I shout at him on all the obvious girl reasons to why I would object to doing that on my anniversary. He eventually gets over his first idea and says he's going to pick me up 7 for a surprise and that I should dress up fancy. Then were about to sign off and out of the blue he says those three words a girl wants to hear.

Alice: ohm what are they? (sarcastically, she's a quick learner when it comes to love, so she already knows the words are I Love You.)

Bella: let me guess your not fat? (Bella on the other hand has no idea about love besides the natural one that her and Edward have.)

Rosalie: No! He said I LOVE YOU!! Omg I have been waiting for so long for him to say those three words.

Alice: Omg Aww. That is so romantic in Emmet's own way of course.

Bella: Yea, that took me by surprise.

Rosalie: Well, I g2g ttyl after the mystery date.

*Rosalie has logged off*

Chat room B has the following members:

Jasper

Edward

Jasper: Why are you and Bella so against PDA (Public Display of Affection)?

Edward: Well because its disgusting watching someone eat someone else's face off.

*Emmet has logged on*

*Emmet has joined chat room*

Emmet: Hey man (Jasper), Edikins. What's up?

Jasper: Nothin much, whats up with you man? Cause Rosalie entered a chartroom w/ me, Alice, Edward here, and Bella then told Alice and Bella to another one with her and told us we cant enter! =( (mainly upset that his ego was hurting for a little pit.)

Edward: Dude how many times have I told you not to say that?

Emmet: A thousand times each day! =D

Edward: Then why do you keep saying it!?!?!? (fuming)

Emmet: Because its fun to get you poed.

Jasper: Anyways, getting back on track. What did you do! (agitated)

Emmet: I said it! ( satisfied with himself, and now wondering what is love is doing. )(Wow, my love what did I do to deserve her? Lets just hope I keep doing whatever that makes her happily with me.)

*Emmet has gone idle*

Edward: Pardon to interrupt your trip to space, but what did you say?

*Emmet has come back from idle*

Jasper: Finally. What did you say to po her now?

Emmet: Nothing! Gah. I said the infamous three words.

Edward: What three words!?!?!? You are fat? Because you never ever say that to a girl.

Jasper: Dude what? Lmfao. Did you say that to Bella or something? Anyways, can you two speed this up I wanna go make out with Alice to make up for what we missed earlier.

Emmet: Eww man so did not need to know that. But I said ……

Edward: Come on already!!

Jasper: Please, hurry the suspense is already built up big enough.

Emmet: Oh ok fine I LOVE YOU (shocked to find out how much he loves saying that about Rose)

Jasper: Uh dude, what type of gay love is this?

Emmet: Uh the kind that doesn't exist. I said that to Rose. Duh

Edward: OH nice, you're becoming more mature each day.

Jasper: Yea, your becoming more and more like me and Alice.

Emmet: Omg eww how do I not do that? ( somewhat lying to himself. He envies how Jasper and Alice love each other.)

Edward: Easy, just don't eat each others faces off everyday. And every minute of the day.(matter of factly voice)

**THE DATE**

'Omg where is he taking us? Did he just say I love you? Come on Rosalie pull yourself together you can do it. You love him. Omg he told me he loves me. AHHHH I cant go out like this' she examines her elegant outfit. It's a Strapless breath taking knee length Royal blue silk ballerina Dolce and Gabana dress. She wore her Tiffany diamond stud earrings. And her Betsy Johnson black pump heels. She wore her hair curled and pulled some of her back in a half out half in a ponytail. 'Rose its fine come on just go. You can do this.' She thought to herself again. _Honk Honk. _She heard a car outside. 'Welp I guess its time to go now.' Filled with excitement, nervousness, and lack of patience. She grabs her Black leather Gucci and heads out the door with her silver Calvin Klein throw. She steps outside to see her loving boyfriend in a traditional black Calvin Klein suit with a white shirt buttoned all the way, and a tightly tied silver skinny tie. 'Omg aww he's holding the door open for me.' She slowly inches forward towards him. When she finally reaches him. Emmet leans into the car and gets a bouquet of white roses, her favorite. "For you love" He says meaning every word and leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Looking down at his watch, he helps Rosalie get in the passenger seat to his Black 2010 BMW. He walks around to the drivers seat and sits down. He puts his hands on the stirring wheel and looks at his beautiful girlfriend. He switches the color being shown on the floors from the lights to white from the blue he always used and was so annoyed with it. He turns to Hits 1 20 on 20 and pulls off.

"So, where are we going?" Rosalie asks very patiently.

"We are going to - none of your business."

"Wow, very mature Emmet."

"Oh, thanks for the insult I was just about to compliment you and tell you that you looked breath taking but nether mind."

"You were going to say that"

"Yupp, and still am. Rose you look breath taking."

"Aww Emm I love you. Or did you not mean what you said earlier?" 'Hoping so hard that he says no that she doesn't even hear him start to answer.'

"Rose!"

Startled she shouts "Huh"

"Rose look I know that I made things awkward earlier, but I really do feel that way. I love you."

"Aww, so how about telling me where we are going now loverboy."

"Nope." Emmet then turns the now silent music back up.

Thirty minutes later after a much silentler car ride they pull up into the parking lot of a New York parking garage.

"Emmet." Rosalie now wining. "Are we walking far because I have heels on?"

"No we are not, it is just around the corner."

"Okay" 'Where can he be taking me? There's only dark buildings.'

A couple of minutes later Emmet and Rosalie walk into a very fancy more older restaurant. Emmet goes to the front desk to check in for his reservation. Emmet walks over to Rose and hooks his arm with hers. The waiter leads them to their table which has an amazing window view of the Upper East Side. Emmet pulls out Rosalie's chair for her and then goes to sit in his. After an hour of amazing dinner and conversation, Emmet pays for the check and they leave. When they leave the restaurant Emmet purposely takes a detour to walk some with his amazing girlfriend. They finally reach Bryant Park, where Rosalie just stands there shocked looking at the Mercedes Benz Fashion Week White Tents.

"Are you ready, to enter the world of Stella McQueen, love."

"Are you crazy, yes!" She whispers in his ear so that it does not look all to much that she is new in these types of town. Especially New York Fashion Week. Like Rosalie used to go to LA fashion Week shows all the time when she lived in Malibu. But when her dad got a job on Wall Street this year, she didn't really know what to expect.

"Where are we sitting?"

"Front first row, at the end of the runway." Emmet says concentrating really hard trying to read the location on the ticket in the night darkness.

"Awesome, lets go."

They trail off to find their seats and sit down. There on when the show started Rosalie was in nothing but awww for what her favorite designer had created in this seasons collection. Not letting anything slip Emmet was mentally noting everything that Rosalie said she liked.

After the show was over they slowly walked back to the parking garage to head back to Grenringe, Connecticut. Once, back in the suburbs of Grenridge Emmet takes Rosalie home. When they arrive to Rosalie's, 'why did this have to end?' was the only thing that Rosalie could think of. However not knowing, Emmet was thinking the same thing. Finally, Emmet gets the courage to turn the car off, open the drivers door, walk around to the passenger side, open Rosalie's door, and walk her to her door. He kisses her sweetly on the lips and waits for her to get inside the house.

As soon as Rosalie walks in the door, she slides down to the floor and is in total aww. Emmet now in his car is also completely shocked to how serious he could be at times. 'Wow, that was awesome. Edward and Jasper were right I am getting more mature each day. Maybe I can keep this up, and sweep her off her feet more.' After five minutes of wondering all the possibilities that could happen between Rosalie and him if he was serious more often.

**Posttraumatic Stress**

Chat room A has the following member:

Rosalie

Emmet

Rosalie: Emmet, tell me again why we are going to do this again|?

Emmet: Because….. Its awesome!

Rosalie: Lols okay

Emmet: Uh Rose, we have to talk about something very important.

Rosalie: Uh fine Emmet break up with me its fine, I'm not going to poed at you for not having the guts to break up with me in person!! ( Sobbing really hard.)

Emmet: Wait what? You think I'm breaking up with you? Why would I do that?

Rosalie: Oh idk, so what do we need to talk about then?

Emmet: Uh this is hard to say but, I think I have posttraumatic stress.

Rosalie: Emmet with?

Emmet: Look Rose, just let me explain. Ok so. All started Saturday. I was talking to Jasper and Edward. And I got jealous and paranoid about their relationships -

Rosalie: Emmet which one is it!?!? Is it Bella I bet you it is I swear, she always lures people to her like a a a

Emmet: Uh Rose sorry to interupt your uh whatever you call it but, I meant the types of relationships that they have.

Rosalie: OMG Emmet are you getting soft on me? Cause I think you are.

Emmet: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I just think that since we're together you deserve the best. Which means I need to be more serious at times. And now thinking about all of this is giving me posttraumatic stress. Gah its killing me. Like ever since I got home from after the date I've been getting these killer headahes, racing heartbeat, I seriously think that poettraumatic stress might be the end of me.

Rosalie: Why didn't you tell me this before?

Emmet: Well I didn't want to get you waay concerned then what you neede to be.


	2. Vengance of Clowns, Friends, & Piggens

**Why Me?!? **

Chat room C has the following members:

Alice

Edward

Jasper

Emmet

Rosalie

Bella

Emmet: Hey all. Its been long since I've been able to handle these conversations with my posttraumatic stress and all.

Edward: Emmet. You don't have posttraumatic stress! OMG

Emmet: Edikins don't hate because I get an excuse not to do homework unlike you.

Edward: Emmet I swear to God if you don't stop saying Edikins.

*Edward has logged off*

Emmet: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Bella: Emmet, what would you say if we did a little prank on our special friend Edikins.

Emmet: Now, your talking Bella.

Rosalie: Emmet, isn't this one of the reasons why you got p.t.s. ( trying not to blurt her botfriends business all over the internet.)

Emmet: Yea your right like always Rose. Look Bella nice you asked me a couple of months ago I would've said yes with no hesitation. But now I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it down. Sorry

Alice: Who killed all the fun out of Emmet?

Rosalie: Not me.

Jasper: Omg dude, you just earned mega maturity points for that one.

Alice: Now, I gues we know who is responsible.

Bella: Ok one of you three need to explain what is going on now.

Emmet: Ok so before the date earlier on Friday I was talking to Jasper and Edward-

*Edward has logged on*

Edward: See look is it that hard to say?

Emmet: Yes. Anyways before Edward rudly interrupted me Jasper was talking the usual of how he could never get enough of kissing Alice. (cringes at the thought.) And then When I told them I said I Love You, they were like congratulations your getting more mature. Then they got me thinking that maybe I wanted a more maturish relationship like you guys. Rose that's what I meant about getting jealous and pareniod. So I thought if I was more serious at times then that could get me somewhere. And when I tried it out on the date it actually worked. Now all of this being serious is getting to me caussing me to get p.t.s.

Alice: Aww Emmet that was so sweet.

Jasper: Yea I'm afraid me and Alice don't have as much of a good relationship as you two do.

Edward: Yea, dude you are beyond maturity points of me and Jazz combined.

Rosalie: Why didn't you just talk to me about it?

Emmet: Because I wanted to show that I was getting more mature on my own. You know what Bella I think I'm in after all. One needs a break after all. We all saw what being serious caused, I can afford one last prank or so.

Bella: Awsome!! Meet me in another chat room were only Rosalie is allowed to come and not the rest of you. Sorry.

*Bella has left chat room*

*Emmet has left chat room*

*Rosalie has left chat room*

Chat room D has the following members:

Bella

Emmet

Rosalie

Emmet: Ok, so what are you thinking of doing, my little devious friend?

Bella: Well that's why I asked you and Rose, you guys are the most creative.

Rosalie: I think I have an idea. =D

Emmet: Keep talkin babe.

Rosalie: Ok, so you know how he never washes his car, but then yet he hates when people write "wash me", and when piggens crap on it he decides to wash it. So what if you,Bella, get his keys for the day and we drive it to the messiest place were birds crap like all day and then you babe of course get the second best part. You write "why me Edikins, I thought you liked me. No loving car owner would let me suffer the way you did. So please wash me =*(." SO what do you guys think?

Emmet: Uh babe, I think its perfect.

Bella: Yea that can work, and go well really well.

Rosalie: Oh really thanks.

Bella: Well sorry you guys but g2g diner with Charlie.

*Bella has logged off*

Emmet: Well, Rose I think I just fell even harder for you.

Rosalie: Oh really. Well to bad this is your last prank.

Emmet: I think we can arrange another one or so to see you in action.

Rosalie: Well maybe you would be the one in charge next time.

Emmet: Ok I like the sound of that. So are we still on for the Pie Eating Contest?

Rosalie: Yea, I gues so I miss my less serious boyfriend.

Emmet; Oh your going to regret saying that. I'll see you in 15.

**Clowns, Pies, and Screams**

"Emmet, where is this pie thingy suppost to be at?"

"UH, the Jersey Shore." Emmet says mocking a fist pump.

"Oh YAY. I get to be a guito for a day." Rosalie says exploiding with sarcasim and imitating her best Snoki hair poof/hump.

"Rose, its fine its not even that bad I was there last Friday remember?"

"Yea, why were you driving praticaly all over the world last weekend?

"One word AMP!" Emmet says pointing to his can that is chugging down currently.

"Eww, why do you drink that stuff? Maybe that is giving you p.t.s" Knowing that it isn't but feels like toying with her boyfriend.

"One-its amazing, two-all the best ahletes drink this before they do something grave, and huge. Three-there is like barely any reason to why this would give me p.t.s. But nice job trying to fool me."

"Ok so your not doing anything grave/huge so why are you jugging that down like there is no tomorrow?" Freaking out a little bit now.

"Rose what is my deepest darkest secret?" Focussing on driving now

1,000x more then he was before to ashamed to face his girlfriend.

"Uh you scream like a girl, when you see clowns anything. Why?" Really concerned for him now.

"Well ok so let me tell you the truth about last Friday. Ok so I heard that there was this new carnival in town. I heard they had a pie eating contest so I was like why not go, I am sooo hungry right now and plus let me see if I can eat 5 pies and brag to Rose tomorrow that I ate the same amount of pies as the amount of months we've been together. SO when the contest started I was amped up and in the zone. I had finished the first pie under a minute in a half and that's when it all went downhill. I was done with ¼ of the second pie and I had to wipe my mouth. And when I looked at the napkin it had a clown on it so I screamed in my girly voice of course and I spit everything out when that happened. So by the rules of the contest I was disqualified." Foccusing on driving 2,000x more then he was just a minute ago.

"Emmet, if you knew that was our five month anniversary why did you keep saying one month." Knowing that something is really wrong because if Emmet knows something he is the first to blurt it out.

"Well, because that bloody napkin had five clowns on it." On the verge of tears.

"Look, Emm let just do something else then if you don't want to go through with this today. Because its fine with me."

"Ok, I'm agreeing to anything that does not have clowns involed."

**Mad Man After Revenge**

Chat room A has the following members:

Emmet

Rosalie

Bella

Edward

Edward: Ok, so which one of you did it?

Bella: Love, what are you talking about?

Edward: Bella don't cover up for them. Which one of you did it?

Emmet: Why me, I, did Edikins. Did you like it? Because I spent all day on it. I think it is a true masterpeice, work of art, yes.

Edward: Are you crazy? (fuming) Emmet why do you do this? Just be prepared to sleep with one eye open because I'm coming after you. Muah hah ha

Emmet: Ok bring it on. In fact I challenge you to get revenge on me.

*Edward has logged off*

Emmet: SO what do you guys think he is going to do this time?

Rosalie: I don't know but lets just hope he gets more creative then doing the same prank on you, like he did last time.

Bella: What happened? Oh wait was that the prank where he payed his grand father to follow you for a day, and you just paid him double then what Edward paid to leave you alown.

Emmet: Yupp that sure was. Edikins is such a amauter at pranks.

Rosalie: Don't underestamate him. Remember he can pull really good pranks sometimes.

Bella: Yea, like the time he made Jasper think he was hypnotized.

Emmet: Yea, he gets credit there. That had me dying for days. You know Jasper still thinks he was hypnotized for a while by him.

Rosalie: Yea, Alice told me about that. She was saying that for like a weak when they were in one of their disgusting make out sessions, that he would always puase and ask her "Am I Jasper or Edward?" lmfao

Bella: Omg wow that is insane well g2g guys, me and Edward are going to dinner. =D

*Bella has logged off*

Emmet: Lols, if I ever do that please smack me because if I was every making out w/ you and had to question who I was I don't deserve you then.

Rosalie: Awww, so are doing anything tonight?

Emmet: Yea, how about we go stalk Edward and see what he's planning on doing to get me back.

Rosalie: Wait but then you are ruining the prank.

Emmet: Yea your right nvm, up for anything speceail?

Rosalie: Uh not really

Emmet: Awsome, I say I go pick you up, and then we bring Chinese take out back over to my house.

Rosalie: OH, perfect!

*Emmet has logged off*

*Rosalie has logged off*

Chat room C has the following members:

Edward

Rosalie

Bella

Jasper

Alice

Jasper: Oh, man Edward that wasa priceless.

Alice: Yea, I don't think I have scene Emmet so scaedin my life.

Rodalie: You guys, so not funny he is actually really scared of clowns.

Edward: Oooppss

Rosalie: If he's not himself I swar to god, I will get you back. And I mean it if I have to run around town lke some mad man ruuning for revenge.

Edward: Alright, alright I'm sorry

Rosalie:: Hey, you guys how do you feel about doing the same trick that Edward here did on Jasper to Bella, sorry Bella but I have no other choice saying how this was your boyfriends actions and just returning the favor to him.

Jasper: Yes omg, I was about to kill you myself Edward.

Rosalie: Well I gotta go check on Emmet, saying how one of his supposed best friends did a prannk on him on something that he is tramatized by!!!! (fuming)

*Rosalie has logged off*

'Uh, let me try calling him again, Edward is such an douch.' After five times of countles dialing Rosalie just decided to go over to his house. When she got there only his car was there which she figured. She reached under the plant nxt to the door to get the spare key. She got the key and opened the door.

'I hope he's okay I don't hear anything, which is not normal.' She thought while going up the stairs to his room. When she got there she just heard snoring which was good. 'Its 2:00 why is he still sleeping?" She said looking at the projector clock in his room. Figuring the only way to wake him up, Rosalie sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him softly and whispered in his ear "Love, wake up."

"Huh, who is that? Mom is that you?"

"Emmet, you just earned yourself a slap for later" giggling now.

"No, I don't I didn't ask who I was."

"Yea, uh just asked me if I was your mother."

"oh, okay fine, but please don't hurt me im gentle."

"Well, I'm afraid your "gentle" level is the same as a bear's."

"Oh yea, you might be right about that, Not like I don't enjoy the company but what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were since I called 10 times and you didn't pick up."

"OH don't remind me of that clown thing."

"I have a feeling that Edward his going to be a kiss up for the next couple of days."

"Why, what did you do now?"

"Well, he was bragging about what he did on im earlier. So I set him up straight by threatening him, and by telling him the truth."

"what truth?" Emmet says groggy.


	3. SPRING LOVE & THE DEATH OF ALL ITS FRNDS

**SPRING LOVE & THE DEATH OF ALL ITS FRIENDS**

**Chat room A has the following members: **

**Jasper: Hey man how was the game?**

**Emmet: Oh it was awesome! We just totally swamped those suckers. We just got hit after hit. Oh dude I hit this amazing grand slam that went way out of the park. And the final score was an epic legendary 23-3. We so Merced those suckers.**

**Jasper: Oh, nice I'll defiantly make sure I go to the next game. **

**Emmet: Yea you should, I would appreciate having Lord Jasper present at my next-**

***Rosalie has signed on***

**Oh, hey babe! =D**

**Rosalie: Hey, Monkey Boy! =D**

**Emmet: So Rose, I definitely have this awesome spring break itinerary, just for me and you planed out.**

**Jasper: Hey, what about Lord Jasper and all of his friends?**

**Emmet: I mean like babe. I totally outdone myself here.**

**Jasper: Hello, am I invisible?**

**Emmet: Rose, just wondering would you prefer dinner on a beach or a nice hunting trip?**

**Rosalie: Oh, definitely dinner on a beach. Is that what we are doing? ( getting excited now)**

**Emmet: Nope, what we are doing is more personal and romantic, love.**

**Jasper: OMG! I'm still here! You know what forget you guys I'm leaving. Maybe just think for once, you guys are acting like that stereotypical couple that you know you used to mock. **

**Emmet: Yea I know. Its scary. Personally I love it. I mean for once I know how it feels to be loved. Every hug, every moment shared together, every moment I think of you (Rose) when I'm not with you, every kiss-**

**Rosalie: Oh, Em I so wanna kiss you right now.**

**Emmet: Yea same here babe, I truly do love you.**

**Rosalie: Aww, I love you too.**

**Jasper: Ok fine I give up. You two make me sick. Like, what happened to you two? Your like so lovey dovey now.**

**Emmet: Yea. I know its great right?**

**Rosalie: Yea its like so refreshing.**

**Emmet: Well, gotta go more planning to be made. **

**Rosalie: KK, babe. Call me later.**

**Emmet: Oh I so will.**

***Emmet has logged off***

***Edward has logged on***

**Edward: Hey Rosalie, Jasper.**

**Rosalie: Hey. Jasper what is the matter with you?**

**Jasper: Who are you guys? I don't know you anymore. Its scary.**

**Edward: Oh, What is the Gag Fest showing now?**

**Rosalie: Uh, you guys are being stupid. I'm leaving.**

***Rosalie has logged off***

'**Yes, Practice is finally over. Now I am free of practice until Friday. Yes, that gives me three whole days not to be stuck at practice for 3-4 hours. **

**Whatever, happened to the good old days where all you need to succeed in practice was some set of skills, and a glove? But then yet the skills still were not all that necessary. '**

"**Hey, babe." Emmet says in Rosalie's ear while hugging her from the back. It was now only 20 minutes after Emmet got out of his last Baseball practice until break. They were now eating at their favorite diner. **

"**So how was practice? " Rosalie asks while looking over the menu. Even though she already knew what she wanted. A diet coke and cheese ravioli. **

"**It was brutal. Like our coach said that he was disappointed with our performance in the last game. Even though we won by 20 points. Gah. He was like blah, blah, blah let down… blah, blah, blah you can do better. So now we have to practice like we're in preseason again. We had to hold plank position for 10 minutes, then go on a ten mile run, and to top that we had to do 20 star drills around the bases. And starting on Friday while were on break we have two-a-days from then to Monday. But how was yours?" Emmet says not even bothering to look at the menu. All he wanted was something to put back in all of those lost calories. Therefore, a turkey burger, cheese fries, and a coke was his choice.**

"**It was not as brutal as yours. Like we ran a nice 3 mile run, we practiced some layouts, did a few go-to drills, worked a little on our zone defense, and then did some tybo."**

"**See, look. Why didn't I do Ultimate Frisbee?"**

"**Look Em, It'll probably get better as the season goes."**

"**Hi my name is Carly. And I will be your waitress today. Do you guys know what you want?" **

"**Yes, I'll have a much needed coke, turkey burger that is well done, and cheese fries. And she will have a diet coke with cheese ravioli." says Emmet piling up the menus and handing them to the waiter. **

"**So, you ready for spring break?" Emmet says now refocusing all of his attention to her, instead of wondering if the waitresses name was her real name or a name made up for the job.**

"**Oh, I'm ecstatic! What exactly do you have planned for us?" Rosalie says. While wishing he doesn't say it's a surprise. **

**At that moment he slides a travel brochure across the table to her. "What is this?!?" She says grinning now. **

**Present from mommy and daddy." He says with a pained expression on his face. "Its big enough for you, me, lord Jasper and all his friends." He says now a little bit more relaxed.**

"**Wait, do Jasper and them know?" **

"**Yup, they been knew. Since I offered it to them first. Saying how I thought you wanted something more personal. And then Jasper started nagging me about how we never see them anymore, and that I always waste my parents money when the buy something like this for me."**

"**Yea, why do you always turn their gifts down?"**

"**Because its like they don't even try to be there for me. They spend countless hours at there offices being C.E.O.s, then actually being at home being parents. To tell you the truth I have a better relationship with their sectaries than them."**

"**Well, here is your food." Carly said and then quickly walked away.**

"**Anyways, whenever they have business trips they always buy something really expensive for me. Emphasis the beach house in the East Hamptons." Emmet says while eating his cheese fries and drinking his coke. **

"**Oh wow. How come you never explained that before." **

"**It's a damper to put on someone I guess. I don't know."**

"**Oh, ok so what are we doing tomorrow"**

"**Well, depending if you want. We are going to meet up for a nice breakfast, just you and me. Then meet up with the others to drive to the Hamptons. **

"**Are we carpooling or driving separately?" Rosalie now says worrying about what his answer will be. **

"**Well,, saying how I want to avoid as much as 'you guys are disguting to be around now that you turned all PDA on us.' or 'We never see you guys anymore, lets hang out more' blah blah blah. So yea I'm driving seperatly and you can join me. But Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Bella are carpooling." Emmet says while softly rubbing the top of her hands together. **

"**Oh, I will definitely be joining you then." She says smiling. Rosalie never really realized that Emmet needed her to function properly. She was the one thing that kept him going. His parents had finally done one thing right, they approved of her. They were happy that she was from a well grounded family. Which to them just meant, there was no reason for her to be with him just for the money.**

"**Nope, that is fine. And I totally agree. The less of hearing that would be great. So what are we going to do when we get there?"**

"**Well, I'll show everyone around the main house, and then while everyone is unpacking I'll be unpacking in the guest house, which you are also welcome to share with me."**

"**Oh, that's perfect. That lets me escape Alice bothering Bella about her clothes."**

"**Hey, Emmet." Rosalie says while yawning. Its five o'clock in the mourning and her and Emmet had just meet up at Starbucks. They both figured if they met up for some strong coffee and some amazing cranberry orange scones that they should be at least somewhat ready for the long ride to come later on. **

"**Hey, Rose." Emmet says while also yawning and rubbing his eyes. "So, do you want the usual or something different?"**

"**Usual." **

"**Alrighty." Emmet says yawning again going over to the register. **

"**Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the cash register says.**

"**Hi, can I get two cranberry orange scones, one Venti Pike Place Roast, and one Grande Caramel Macchiato."**

"**Yup that will be $12.50. You can go over there to the other side to pick up your order." The lady at the cash register says really giddy. ' Yo, what is wrong with her? Why is she so fricken happy at 5 o'clock in the mourning. Oh, thank God my coffee is ready.'**

"**Here you go my lady." Emmet says handing her the smaller cup while sitting down in his seat across from her. **

"**Thank you kind sir." Rosalie says after taking a small sip of her coffee. " Wow, you are really not the mourning person."**

"**Nope, I hate it." Emmet says chugging down a sip of coffee.**

"**Then why did you want to meet so early?" Rosalie says confused now.**

"**So I could see you." Emmet says smiling with his eyes. **


End file.
